


Voyage

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Voyage

Leaning over her mother’s shoulder as she eagerly took in the email displayed on screen, Mantis’ cooed and trembled with excitement. A soft smile as Maria angled and tilted herself to give her daughter a better view. She lightly teased. “So, should Monica expect a new roommate at MIT soon?” 

Mantis frowned as she leaned closer, quickly re-reading the message then shaking her head, speaking lower. “I don’t see where she said that.” Maria gently laughed as she whispered. “I mean you might attend too.”

The realization dawning on her, Mantis paused for a moment then nodded. “Yes, perhaps.”


End file.
